Casey's story - the elven princess
by Lesser hero
Summary: lotr/sci fi cross over. Casey was enjoying her life until she found out she was an elven princess with the help of her friends she fights evil to survive.


Disclaimer: The only characters i own ( well i don't really own them and they will kill me for saying i do) are my friends Toni, Claire, Vicky ( vegeta luver) and the rest of my school but the rest of tolkiens characters i definatly don't own.  
  
Chapter 1 : - Casey's truth.  
  
"Hey don't give it." said a loud mouth smart alec boy.  
  
"You can't take it, your just a whinny little boy. I wish you'd just disappear!" said casey.  
  
She blinked at that time and the boy disappeared. Everybody screamed and ran out of the room. Casey fainted, a couple of hours later Casey was woken by Claire. Claire looked at Casey and gasped.  
  
"Your eyes. Whats wrong with your eyes?" she asked.  
  
"My eyes!?" said Casey confused.  
  
"Your eyes are black. We need to talk to you about making Shawn disappear, which was very good. But still!!" said Toni.  
  
Everybody else had left the classroom. There was a mirror hanging on the wall, Casey looked into it. She screamed.  
  
"What the hell? What is happening to me?" she screamed.  
  
Claire and Toni just stood and shrugged their shoulders. Just then a man with long blonde hair appeared. Claire and Casey screamed. Toni just stood there with her arms folded.  
  
"You asked a question I believe. My name is Legolas an elf from Mirkwood. I've been searching a long time for you." He spoke with such calm and trust.  
  
"Why are you here Legolas from Mirkwood?" asked Casey.  
  
"I'm here for you. Yuck what do you look like! They did a good job when they hid you." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Excuse me!?" Casey was even more confused then before. Claire and Toni just stood there listening.  
  
"I'm sorry. You are Nioma from Mirkwood. My sister. Let me use a little elf magic to turn you back" said Legolas.  
  
"Turn me back!?" shouted Casey as Legolas started to chant in a strange language. He started sprinkling this dust around. Casey collapsed again. The area was filled with a bright light. She was transformed. She got up and looked in the mirror. She was tall and thin. She had strawberry blonde hair and pointed ears. She looked more like Legolas now. She hardly believed it. She still was dressed in her school uniform though.  
  
"This is too much for me, so who am I really?" said Casey.  
  
"You are a powerful elf. We were frightened that if you got into Evil hands. Sauron needs only the only the one ring to cover the middle earths in darkness." said Legolas.  
  
"You were frightened!? What the hell has the ring of power got to do with me?" Casey was nearly in tears.  
  
"Can your friend leave? We need to talk." Legolas sounded all serious  
  
"Do you mind Claire and Toni? This seems serious." said Casey.  
  
"We don't mind. Claire lets go" said Toni. Toni and Claire left the room.  
  
"So whats so important then?" said Casey sarcastically.  
  
"You are. You are very special. Very powerful but your power has just started to form. Your body is back to normal but it will take a while for your mind to return and your strength to grow. The ring of power is destroyed but Sauron can still return by absorbing your lifeforce. Your power." stated Legolas.  
  
"By killing me you mean. I don't don't wanna die. Please brother don't let them kill me." cried Nioma. Then she fell in a heap on the floor. Claire and Toni came running in. They had of course been listening to every word.  
  
"Your just like hobbits. Where's theres one the others will follow." laughed Legolas.  
  
"What happens to her now?" said Claire  
  
"We get her somewhere safe." said Legolas.  
  
"One question she's immortal how can they kill her?" Claire and Toni said in unison.  
  
"You don't need to know. Are you o.k sister? Whats the matter?" said Legolas.  
  
"You just told me that everything I know to be true isn't. Of course i'm not bloody alright. You didn't want the responsibility of looking after me so you sent me here. Into this world. Without a memory of what or who I am." screamed Nioma  
  
"We knew we couldn't protect you. Your special abilities are too special. We love you too much to let you die, so we hid you away. Where they couldn't find you until your powers emerged. You can return home now. So we can train you and you can protect yourself." Said Legolas.  
  
Just then an arrow came flying through the window. It barely missed Claire and landed in the wall. It had a note attached to it that read: -  
  
Legolas,  
  
Give up the girl Legolas!!!!! Nobody needs to die. Give up the girl.  
  
Nioma picked up the note and read it. She asked that Legolas let her go, but he wouldn't. Legolas gave her a sword and she knew how to use it.  
  
"Well have to fight. You'll be fine. Tell your friends to go home." said Legolas.  
  
"We're not going anywhere." said Toni.  
  
Toni got a small dagger out of her sock where it was hidden.  
  
"Looks like you've been keeping secrets from me." said Nioma  
  
"Do the people know you by Nioma or Casey?" said Toni.  
  
"Nioma is the only name they know i think!" said Casey.  
  
"O.k. its probably safer to continue calling you Casey . As for who I am. I'm a (she sighs) transgenic and I'm here to get an education. I'm also suppose to protect you as some ancient scrolls of my people tell of your death. I'm here to stop it." said Toni smiled and passed the knife to Claire. She got another small knife from her other boot. Legolas turned to Claire. He looked confused.  
  
"And what are you? You look like a hobbit that I know. Relative maybe? or what?" said Legolas.  
  
"No, me just Claire. But I think there is hobbit blood in me and I have met Frodo Baggins of Bagend if that is the hobbit you are refering to." replied Claire  
  
"Your the little bit. The rumoured half hobbit and yes it was Frodo I was talking about. They can stay Casey." Said Legolas a little shocked.  
  
They opened the door and Toni went first. Then Casey went and Claire and Legolas went last. They slowly crept down the stairs and their were several orcs though the double doors at the bottom of the stairs. The group stood there for a minute without being seen by the orcs. Suddenly they heard screaming and a girl was shouting.  
  
"Don't, leave me alone, I'll tell you were she is."  
  
An orc replied with a very crackly voice.  
  
"O.k. where is she?"  
  
"I won't tell you" replied the girl  
  
The girl broke free and ran towards Casey, Legolas, Claire and Toni. Toni opened the double doors slowly and pulled the girl through them. The orcs ran past without seeing them.  
  
"Vicky!" shouted the girls in unison.  
  
"O.k that was scary. Hi Claire. Hi Toni. Who are they?" She said pointing at Legolas and Casey. Vicky hadn't seen Casey since before she changed and so didn't reconise her. Toni filled Vicky in on what has happened so far. Legolas wasn't sure Vicky would be stronge enough to stay. Her arm was bleeding so he riped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it round her arm.  
  
"So what power has she got?" said Legolas.  
  
"Well She's a bloody good fighter." said Claire.  
  
Suddenly the tannoy system switched on and a message came over it. "We will start exacuting people Casey. You didn't think a change of name would fool us? we will exacutethe three that claim to be your friends. They are Sam Davey, Laura Welch and Chloe Fulton."  
  
"Oh no!!!!" said Casey as she ran out the door towards the orcs. "Take me" she said as the orcs desended on her. They tied her up and carried her over their shoulder. Just then Toni landed infrount of them, she stabbed the one that was carrying Casey. Legolas appeared and started slicing up orcs. 20 minutes later, all 20 orcs were dead.  
  
"What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Toni. as she untied Casey.  
  
"If they die, its my fault." shouted Casey. They headed up another stair case at the end of the corridor where the art classrooms. The tannoy system came on again and again someone spoke. It said "Nioma we've found some pretty weapons here. I think you call them guns. If we can't persuade maybe this person will. Whoever your with better not try anything else or everybody dies." said the voice over the tannoy. Then another voice came over the tannoy.  
  
"Everybodies fine for now. We are scared and Ms Barr has been taken, we don't know where she is. Apart from that though we are fine. A man called Saruman is here so good luck!!" The tannoy went dead.  
  
Legolas hit the wall, he looked worried. He yelled out "Saruman is here!"  
  
"I know, but I feel another power here. Gandalf's here and Frodo Baggins." said Casey calmly.  
  
"Oh damn" shouted Toni as Claire began to swing from the rooftops  
  
"Frodo's here, Frodo's here, Frodo's here, Frodo's here, Frodo's here, Frodo's here, Frodo's here," she began to sing. Toni began to get annoyed  
  
"Calm down Claire your gonna hit the ceiling" shouted Toni.  
  
Too late as Claire hit the cieling with a big thud. Toni had a big 'I told ya so' grin on her face.  
  
"So how do you know Frodo, Toni? I know that Claire has met him have you?" said Legolas.  
  
"Yes I met him when Claire did and after that she wouldn't shut up about him. geesh there is only so much a transgenic will take." said Toni.  
  
"Hello Legolas and who are these people?" said a strange figure dress in a white cloak and was wearing a white pointy hat.  
  
"Hello . . . Frodo Baggins here. Please to meet you all" said Frodo.  
  
Legolas introduced everyone when an argument erupted between Claire and Toni.  
  
"Bloody Ten year old" shouted Toni.  
  
"21" shouted Claire.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Frodo who was very confused as to what the argument meant.  
  
"Oh shut up!!!" said Toni as she swang to hit Frodo.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!!!" shouted Claire as she dived towards the punch hiting the floor with another thud.  
  
"I'm okay" she said as she passed out.  
  
10 minutes passed and Claire awoke.  
  
"Did I stop Toni?" said Claire.  
  
"As the soon to be purple area of my face suggests you did not" yelled Frodo.  
  
"Where is the child?" said Gandalf out of the blue.  
  
"Child? said Vicky "What Child?"  
  
"He means me! Why am I so young? Legolas looks at lest 20 years old and I am 15 and will not get a day older now."  
  
"Which is exactly why you are the child." said Gandalf.  
  
"Actually I'm 3,000 years old" said Legolas.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm." mummered everyone in unison.  
  
"I believe we need to be somewhere. To save the school and get the child home" said Gandalf.  
  
"Whats the plan?" said Frodo.  
  
"We find out where they are keeping everyone and set them free." said Casey.  
  
"I think they be by the office thats the only place with a tannoy system." said Toni.  
  
They headed down towards the the HE rooms. There was about 100 orcs siting at the end of the corridor. The orcs saw the gang bfore the gang saw the orcs . Before they knew what had happened, Casey was taken. The others were distracted by fighting and 5 orcs got away. About 30minutes later, everybody had finished fighting.  
  
"Where's Casey?" shouted Legolas. He looked very fightened "Where is she?" he started to panic.  
  
Meanwhile at the office.  
  
"You have done well. Tie her up and position yourself to stand guard." said Saruman.  
  
"Saruman your not going to get away with this!" shouted Casey.  
  
"I think my dear, I already have." replied Saruman. They tied her up with metal chains around a white support structure. Tears fell from her cheeks, how does she get herself into these situations. Although she'd never been in a situation quite like this one. Saruman came down the stairs near the enterence of the school.  
  
"Tears won't help you now neither will Legolas. Where is he?" asked Saruman  
  
"Why do you need to kill him too?" shouted Casey as she spat in his face.  
  
"Well as a matter of fact yes but first he needs to watched you die. Very slowly and very painfully and thanks to you Legolas will die of a broken heart and a lost soul." Saruman laughed as he wiped the spat from his face.  
  
  
  
Back with Legolas  
  
"How could I let her get taken." said Legolas.  
  
"Nobody let this happen, nobody let her get taken. We were all fighting remember." said Frodo.  
  
"Hey cheer up isn't that how all stories go, Girl gets taken and girl gets rescued in the nick of time and they all have a party in the end." said Claire.  
  
"Where would they take her?" said Gandalf  
  
"The office thats where they are right." said Toni.  
  
They headed down the HE corridor past the technology classrooms. Through some double doors past the science classrooms. Toni, Claire and Vicky were leading. They through some more double doors and turned right. Everything was quiet not an orc in sight. They got to another set of double doors leading to the office. They looked through the glass panels in the doors. The group saw 400 or so orcs. The orcs looked like they were alseep.  
  
"What we need is a diversion!" said Frodo  
  
Everyone looked at Claire.  
  
"Okay Okay I get it. I know just what I'll do." Claire smiled. Slowly she opened the double doors and crept up to the office staire by the enterence. Saruman was standing looking over the balcony. 'I've always wanted to do this' she thought. She crept up behind him and grabbed his ponytail. She pulled real hard.  
  
"What the????" Saruman shouted.  
  
"ner nicky ner ner" taunted Claire.  
  
At that moment about half the orcs decended on her. She was backed into the corner. Things wern't looking good for Claire. Just the Toni jumped up over the balcony and landed in frount of Claire. Toni started cutting orcs left and right. Claire sneaked away down the staires. The others burst through the double doors, Legolas got his bow and arrow out and started firering at the orcs over the balcony. Saruman was by Casey. He held a knife to Casey's neck. Claire sneaked past the orcs to Frodo who was fighting she past him her dagger and took sting. she ran back passed the orcs and sneaked up behind Saruman. She stabbed sting through his back. Saruman stumbled forward and then fell backwards. He appeared to be dead. Claire untied Casey's chains.  
  
"Thank you Claire." said Casey  
  
Casey raised her hands above her head and blinked. All the orcs disappeared, leaving Saruman behind on the floor.  
  
The two girls turned there backs on him and walked towards the others. Suddenly Saruman jumped up and grabbed Claire round the neck.  
  
Casey turned back and everybody screamed for him to let her go.  
  
Saruman was bleeding from the wound in his back and he looked very pissed off.  
  
"No little bitch is going to get in my way of all that power. My power." shouted Saruman.  
  
"Hey thats my friend your talking about" shouted Toni as she ran at Saruman. Saruman raised one of his hand and fired a fireball at Toni. It hit Toni in the stomach and she fell forward. At this point Claire was slipping into unconsiousness and she was going blue.  
  
"Let her go. I'll go quietly. No more fighting, just let her go." shouted Casey, tears rolled down her cheeks. She continued "Don't kill my friends, they mean more to me than my life does." said Casey.  
  
"Okay walk to me and I will let her go." said Saruman.  
  
"Casey no don't." Shouted Legolas he looked scared.  
  
"Leave go back to middle earth if you can't watch just please let me go." pleaded Casey.  
  
She walked slowly to towards Saruman.  
  
"Come on we're not going to let this happen are we." said Frodo.  
  
"Your not a child I have unestimated you. You are wise you understand something it took me a lifetime to relise good luck." shouted Gandalf to Casey.  
  
She reached Saruman. He let Claire walk away as agreed. Claire walked over to frodo. she was coghing and gasping for air. Vicky went over to check on Toni who was still on the floor. Casey just looked at Saruman. He was getting ready to hit her with a beam to drain her power and her lifeforce. Sh esuddenly felt a burst of energy flow through her. Electrically bolts came flying out of fingretips and Saruman smoked and burnt to a crisp. Then he vanished. All the people appeared out of the rooms upstaires. Legolas hurried out of the door, Toni awoke virtually unharmed and everyone followed outside.  
  
"its important that they don't see us." said Legolas.  
  
"Its time we must be away!" said Gandalf.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?" said Legolas.  
  
"Give me a second." replied Casey.  
  
"O.k Frodo stay with her. She doesn't know they way home." ordered Gandalf.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you. Say goodbye to Sam, Laura and Chloe for me." said Casey to Vicky.  
  
"Okay I will." replied Vicky.  
  
"Claire you saved my life, I am never going to forget you." said Casey.  
  
"I don't know what to say. You saved my life too so we are even there. I hate goodbyes." said Claire.  
  
Everybody started to get a bit teary.  
  
"Hey you'll see me again some day. I promise. Toni I'm gonna miss you aswell you have been a great friend an dyou have protected me well. Frodo come here (he walked over to her) open your hand." (she closed her eyes and three necklaces appeared in his hand.  
  
"These are for you." said Casey.  
  
Frodo handed them out and Casey already had one.  
  
"Never forget what happened here today!" said Casey.  
  
"Goodbye we are gonna miss you. Make sure you come back okay." said Toni.  
  
"Come we gotter go!" said Frodo.  
  
She waved and shouted her final goodbyes. They disappeared with a flash that sent up a fire that went of and said 'I'll be back I promise' in red letters in the sky.  
  
The end? 


End file.
